leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
DPA18
Battle Against Team Galactic...and Mitsumi! (Japanese: ギンガ団・ミツミとの対決! Galaxy Gang: Showdown with Mitsumi!) is the eighteenth chapter of the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga. Plot The chapter begins where the story left off, as Mitsumi claims that this is where the real battle begins. She strikes Hareta and Piplup directly with Electivire's , and seeing its comrades in danger, Regigigas goes for a direct attack against Mitsumi. However, before it can hit, Hareta calls it off, telling it that Mitsumi is a friend. Mitsumi however refutes this, telling Hareta he's too soft as she strikes Regigigas down with Dusknoir. Cyrus then once again speaks to the battlers, telling Mitsumi to hurry up and dispose of Hareta, that there's no such thing as friends who really understand each other, and that her heart does not exist. Hareta asks if she can really let herself be deceived so easily as Electivire strikes him again. Cyrus mentions how, despite the fact that Professor Rowan managed to turn her against them, her return now proves that she truly belongs to Team Galactic. Mitsumi then thinks about the time she met the Professor and how he taught her so many things, that Pokémon are friends and that if she is kind they'll open their hearts to her. It was then that he had given her a Chimchar. However, she is owned by Team Galactic, and she must use her abilities to hurt both people and Pokémon. She announces to Hareta that she is Team Galactic's Ultimate Fighting Machine, to which he replies that it is rubbish and to just look at herself-- she's crying. Hareta says that the reason she cries is because the real Mitsumi is a kind person who cares about Pokémon, and that he and all of her Pokémon care for her too. Cyrus butts in once again, telling her to finish him now. Hareta yells back at him, telling him to shut up and let him and Mitsumi finish their battle. Cyrus then reminds Mitsumi via her headset that he still has her Eevee, and tells her that she had better resume the fight. She replies that she will; not for Team Galactic, but by her own decision as a free Trainer. Hareta calls Piplup and Regigigas back into action. As the ground shakes, Mitsumi wonders if it's . However Hareta replies it's something much cooler than that, the "Piplup and Regigigas Hang Ten "! As the wave hits, Mitsumi admits defeat, leaving Hareta as the winner. Major events * After Hareta is attacked by Electivire, Regigigas tries to attack Mitsumi, but Hareta calls it off. * Mitsumi recalls when she met Professor Rowan, and he taught her that Pokémon are friends, not tools, and gave her a Chimchar. * Mitsumi claims to be the Ultimate Fighting Machine, which Hareta refutes by pointing out her tears and telling her that the real her is a kind and loving person. * Mitsumi breaks free from her past and is able to complete her match with Hareta without the burden of Team Galactic. * Hareta wins the battle with the "Piplup and Regigigas Hang Ten Surf". Debuts Pokémon debuts Characters Humans * Hareta * Mitsumi * Cyrus * Jupiter * Professor Rowan (flashback) Pokémon * ( ) * ( ) * ( ; flashback) * (Mitsumi's) * (Mitsumi's) Category:Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! chapters zh:DPA18